Tardes Negras
by Syringen
Summary: Perdiéndose entre los edificios y calles grises. Sin rumbo alguno perdido en su propia mente, perdido en sus recuerdos y con la voz de una figura entera que lo perseguía. Bien sabía que jamás le volvería a ver. Sirius Black lo sabía. ONE-SHORT


Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Hago esto con fines de diversión. La canción es de Tiziano Ferro y se llama "Tardes negras"

Dedicado a Ale y Maris porque no he seguido con lo otro que les dediqué y a Alicia porque sé sobre su afición a Sirius Black. 

Empiezo: 

****

~*~*~*~

****

**_Tardes negras_**

****

**_Syringen _**

El cielo gris de Londres se veía aún más gris y triste. Las cuatro de una tarde de agosto. De la ventana salía una cortina que se abombaba con el viento. La buhardilla llena de polvo y de un aire de melancolía. En la mesa blanca, ennegrecida por el tiempo, había una taza de café que había pasado días en ese mismo lugar. 

_Y volverán _

_Los ángeles, _

_Ha despertarse con tu café._

_Pasará distraída la noticia de nosotros._

El pequeño cuarto dividido en tres partes. La cocina, donde el fregadero estaba a reventar de platos y ropa. Las ventanas que dejaban entrar un poco de aire y todos los cuadros y elementos de pintura que estaban en el suelo. La vieja cama de aspecto cómodo estaba en una esquina. Sentado allí, había un hombre. 

_Y dicen que, me servirá,_

_Lo que no mata fuerza te da. _

_Mientras pasa el sonidote tu voz por la TV,_

_Por la radio, el teléfono resonará tu adiós. _

Su cara entre sus manos. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? Que importaba. El tiempo no tenia sentido. Toda su vida se detuvo en el momento que ella desapareció. En el instante que cruzaba la puerta para perderse por las calles de Londres, para no regresar jamás. 

_De tardes negras, _

_Que no hay tiempo ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá. _

_Quédate. Puedes, porque la vida duele, _

_Duele demasiado aquí sin ti, aquí sin ti, aquí sin ti. _

Se paró dejando la cama destendida de la misma forma. Caminó hasta la ventana. Quitó la cortina y miró los tejados de las casas, las chimeneas y el humo que se alzaba hacia el cielo negro. A su lado, en el suelo, había una fotografía. Una mujer sonriente de rostro alegre y cabellos tan negros como esa tarde de agosto. El cristal estaba roto y los pedazos de vidrio yacían desperdigados por el suelo. 

_Aquí yo estoy y tú no estás. _

_Y me distrae la publicidad. _

_Entre horarios y el tráfico, trabajo y pienso en ti, _

_Entre puerta y teléfono tu foto me hablara._

Por la radio una reportera parloteaba. Ninguna palabra tenía sentido para el hombre. Él lo sabía. No merecía la pena seguir sin ella. La lluvia que se veía venir desde hacia horas se dejó caer por fin. Lluvia de verano que mojaba las calles. Caliente y ruidosa. Las personas empezaron a correr y las calles quedaban desiertas. Se veían tan pocos peatones que él se preguntó si alguno podría ser ella. __

_De tardes negras, _

_Que no hay tiempo ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá _

_Quédate. Puedes, porque la vida duele,_

_Duele demasiado aquí sin ti._

Sus mejores trabajos eran gracias a esa mujer. Era un estúpido. Le necesitaba. Tanto como necesitaba aire y agua. Ella era todo. Al principio había sido sólo una aventura. Una como muchas otras. Pero de alguna forma había entrado más y más. Haciéndose indispensable. Hasta que no pudo seguir sin ella. 

_Y lucho contra el silencio hablando con él, _

_Y he limado tu ausencia, solo junto a mis brazos. _

_Y si me quieres, ya no me veras,_

_Si menos me quieres, yo más estaré allí._

El hombre se alejó de la ventana y caminó por el cuarto. La oscuridad aumentaba. Tomó de una silla su vieja chaqueta, las llaves de la mesa y miró con desdén la taza azul. Sin más salió de la buhardilla. 

Bajó los once pisos a pie. No encontró a nadie. No esperaba ver a nadie. Las palabras de una que otra madre, varias televisiones, radios, electrodomésticos y los gritos de algunas esposas, se mezclaban con la risa y el murmullo que ella había dejado por todas partes. Le había dejado con un fantasma que reía y lloraba igual que ella. 

_Y si me quieres,_

_Ya no me veras_

_Si menos me quieres, yo más estaré allí,_

_Yo más estaré allí, allí, allí lo juro._

Salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia. Estaba enamorado o más, de alguien que había perdido. "Eres la peor personas que conozco" el grito retumbó en sus oídos como lo había hecho en las últimas horas. 

_De tardes negras, _

_Que no hay tiempo ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá. _

_Quédate. Puedes porque la vida duele, _

_Duele demasiado aquí sin ti, aquí sin ti, aquí sin ti. _

Sirius Black caminó por las calles de Londres, perdiéndose en las tarde negra y lluviosa de agosto.  Perdiéndose entre los edificios y calles grises de la gran ciudad. Sin rumbo alguno, perdido en su propia mente, perdido en sus recuerdos. Con la voz de una figura entera que lo perseguía, guiaba y consolaba. Bien sabía que jamás le volvería a ver. Bien sabía que le había perdido y que ni aunque rogará ella regresaría. No importaba que el la viera en la calle en ese instante y en un susurro alcanzará a decir lo que había tendió que decir hacia días. 

- Lo siento… por favor perdóname… yo te necesito… quédate… yo te amo….

_De tardes negras, _

_Que no hay tiempo ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá. _

_Quédate. Puedes porque la vida duele, _

_Duele demasiado aquí sin ti, aquí sin ti, aquí sin ti. _

_~*~*~*~_

Es mi primer Song-fic. Espero que les haya gustado. 

Syringen. ^_^


End file.
